oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rutana Ceto
'''Rutana Ceto' is a fan character designed by LOZFanForLife. Rutana resides in the The Legend of Zelda universe. Rutana is a spunky and tomboyish teen who takes no crap from anyone or anything. She's an independent woman who can fight her own battles and never is seen as the "sweet and needy girly-girl". She's also incredibly stubborn and is known for having a temper. Young Rutana Ceto was born in Zora's Domain to a human father named Saphir and a Zora mother named Ruto. She immediately had the appearance of a young human girl, taking almost all her traits from her father. Nonetheless, her parents loved their little girl. She was treated fairly, like all other Zora, so she was a happy and cheerful child. But only years after she was born, disagreement rose between Zoras and Humans near the center of Hyrule about Zoras getting caught in fishing nets and underwater traps, spreading to outer parts of the region. Rutana's mother was in the center of the argument for bearing a human-like child with Zoran genetics. Zoras and humans scolded her for her kid, who was oblivious to anything that may have been wrong. Despite Ruto's attempts at reasoning with them, the arguments did not secede. Pressure grew as threats were being made, scaring the advisors and guards of Zora's Domain. They asked their queen what could be done countless, to each she said: "I don't know." Until her most trusted advisor said that there was only one way to end it all: get rid of Princess Rutana. The queen looked in complete shock, asking how that of all things would help. The advisor said that if her child continued to rule and create a line of possible human rulers, the debates would only grow worse. Ruto seemed a bit reluctant, but she knew the advisor was right. It would greatly help if Rutana wasn't the heir any longer. When Ruto explained the situation to Saphir, he was shocked and saddened by how his own wife could even think like that. Ruto tried to tell him that it was for the good of the kingdom, but Saphir refused to accept it. They argued for over a half hour before Saphir finally snapped. He said he wouldn't rule in a kingdom where abandoning children is a way of life, and where humans were considered monsters. So he stormed off and declared his plans for traveling on the high seas, buying a ship to take with him later that week. When meeting up with him and asking why he didn't want to take Rutana with him before leaving, he said that she needed to stay to prove that species shouldn't matter when it comes to a personality. She would be proof of harmony. He then sailed off to explore the world, leaving the kingdom he once ruled behind. So by the Queen's command, on the child's 5th birthday, two Zora guards took Rutana to Faron Woods for the day. Rutana was unaware of the plans they had for her and simply enjoyed the new scenery while humming all day. Midday soon came and the guards sat her on a large rock near an old oak tree, telling her to wait there for a special birthday surprise. Being the innocent, cheerful child she was, she sat eagerly, nodding in understanding. The two guards left her there, feeling guilty. But it was the queen's command, for the sake of the kingdom. Rutana just sat while singing softly to herself, excited for her upcoming present. She wondered what it could be, imagining scenarios while giggling to herself. She waited. And waited. And waited some more. Nothing. Day turned to night, then night to day, until four days had passed. The young princess then started to feel tired, hungry, and scared. She soon realized that no one was coming back for her. And since she was only five, she had no idea how to get back to Zora's Domain. She was abandoned. She would've cried if she wasn't too distracted by her hunger. She didn't have much longer, and her stomach felt so thin that it could snap in half any second. She weakly slid off of her rock and started walking through the woods, hoping to find some food. Luckily, she managed to find a Wildberry bush in another part of the woods. She didn't think twice before grabbing a handful of berries and quickly eating them. She quickly began to feel better, relieved. After she had enough to eat, she started to walk around again, hoping to find something to stay in for a while. After about half a day of searching, she found a small abandoned shack near a river, mostly hidden by surrounding trees. Rutana hesitantly went over and went in. Definitely abandoned. The place was dusty, the windows were filthy, the shelves were empty. Rutana didn't really like it, but she didn't have much of a choice but to stay, otherwise stay out there. She explored the rooms of the house before coming to a room that looked like it belonged to an old hunter. She found a dirty longsword on the desk, examining it. She wanted to try to carry it, but it seemed a bit big for her. She instead looked through the drawers of a nearby dresser to find a few old clothes, still in somewhat nice condition. She looked down at her own dress, seeing it wrinkled, dirty, and a little torn from bushes. She changed out of her outfit and into the clothes. They were a little big, but they were good enough for now. She knew this would have to be her home now. Years went by, and Rutana had learned to fend for herself. She would go pick Wildberries and other fruits when she was hungry, drink from the river when she was thirsty, and even taught herself to use the longsword when she was old enough. She was also growing stubborn and rebellious, with no one to teach her what or what not to do with her life. She lived on her own terms. By 13, she started to notice monsters beginning to spawn near her region of Hyrule. She was easily able to defend herself, killing off red-skinned Bokoblins that came too close to her territory. One day, while going abnormally far from her shack to find food, she noticed a few Bokoblins chasing down some travelers. She quickly ran over and fought them off, saving the travelers. They thanked her for her help and offered her 10 rupees. Rutana had no idea what they were for but thanked them anyway. She continued on her way and came across a salesman in a carriage, who was selling Hylian Vanilla Tarts. Rutana wanted some, but didn't know what "sell" was. The salesman explained to her that he was trading rupees for the treats, a bit surprised that a girl her age didn't know a simple term. Rutana then gave him her previously earned rupees for a tart before he set off. Rutana then ate the tart, pleased with herself for being particularly lucky today. She soon began battling monsters in nearby villages for profit. She didn't really care what the payment was, and never really asked for anything specific, but she was always given something. She was even offered battling techniques and tips by a local swordsman, to which she gladly accepted. Every week, while not battling monsters, she trained with him, sharpening her skills. By 15 years old, Rutana was given a personal request by the Maidens of Hyrule Castle to aid in a quest of light and darkness, asking her to help protect the Hero. She couldn't believe that a hero existed that was weak enough to need help, but she accepted anyway. She changed into an outfit that she was given for battling (the outfit above), grabbed her sword and a red potion given to her, and went on her way. "Let's see what the rest of Hyrule has in store for me." She met up with the Hero at the Eastern Temple, seeing that he was split into four copies of himself, followed by three other girls. Rutana knew now why they needed her help. They're kids! Rutana made a quick introduction of herself to the others before they all went off on their journey. As they went, she talked to the Blue Link, listening as he informed her of the journey so far. While the quest continued, she grew an attachment to the hero, unable to tell what it was. She just found his spunk and dominant personality attractive. As the journey concluded, she gave a reluctant goodbye to the heroes. She waved to Blue and quickly ran off before she could show any weakness. She returned to the shack and slammed the door behind her, sliding down the door. She knew defeat would hurt, but not this much. After about a week or so, she went back to her job but still wondered if Blue could somehow come back someday. Rutana has blue eyes and darkish-tan skin. Her hair is ebony, usually unbrushed, and in a ponytail style. Her clothing is a blue top that reveals the shoulders with a black waist, black pants and gloves, a brown bag strapped to her upper thigh, and brown boots. Headstrong and confident, yet short-tempered. She always wants to dive head-first into missions, even if people tell her not to. She's also very picky about how a person acts, not tolerating stupidity or people who act wimpy. But despite being a hothead, she also has a softer side that shows every now and then, especially toward Blue. *'Breathe Underwater: '''Rutana was born with lungs that are able to withstand against water being brought in and out. She is capable of surviving underwater for as long as she would please. *'Increased Swim Speed: Rutana has grown greatly in muscle strength, and is capable of swimming at greater than average speeds of a Hylian. *'''Queen Ruto I: Ruto I was the Zora Queen who ruled over Zora's Domain before the Ruto of Ocarina of Time. She is Ruto's birth mom, who had decided to abandon her as a child. *'King Saphir Ceto: '''King Saphir is a former pirate captain from the Isle of Liberta. He is Rutana's birth dad, who never wanted his child to be abandoned, but was too hurt to stay when the decision came to be. *'Blue Link:' Blue Link is the love interest of Rutana, as well as her first friend. Rutana loves his "must win" attitude and his strength. She never really understood why he wanted to be one Link again since he seemed so independent but respected his wishes. *'Vio Link: Rutana finds Vio annoying and a geek, who never even has time to say "hi" to anyone. She also grew to find him more impulsive when he pretended to join the dark side. However, she grew to live with him existing. *'Green Link: '''Rutana knows how often he and Blue argue, and always backs up Blue when it gets too heated. She never really bothers engaging with Green other than that. *'Red Link: 'Rutana finds Red very childish and needy, who basically needs coddling every two seconds. However, after he saved Blue several times, she changed her mind about him. *'Allies of the Four Sword: 'She has no personal opinions about them, other than they're on her side. *'Shadow Link: 'Rutana found Shadow to be the bad guys the moment she saw him. But when he killed himself for Hyrule, she found him to be more noble and brave. She didn't get to know him personally but saw that he must not have been so bad if he did what he did. *'Vaati: Rutana's main target throughout the journey. She knew what had to be done and what would happen if she didn't do anything, so she instantly found her status with him. *'''Ganon: '''She only ever heard about Ganon from local legends and stories. When he finally came to be, she honestly felt a bit scared about how the battle would turn out for the sake of Hyrule against the Beast. *She's got a bit of a soft spot for Red, like a younger-brother type of thing. *She has a Zora Stone necklace Blue gave her. She never takes it off. If someone steals it, whether its fun or petty theft, you won't leave unmarked-- OR with that necklace...! *Rutana's last name roughly translates to "sea goddess" *She has a slight Scottish accent *She calls Blue "lad" every now and then *When they first met, Rutana would call Blue "cutie" a lot. Manga rutana by lozfan4life-dckylv3.jpg rutana_ceto__2019__by_lozfan4life_dczoplh-pre.png|Rutana reference page chibi_first_four_by_lozfan4life_dd0ypat-250t.png|Chibi Rutana alongside Princess Lumina, Eevee Gaebora, and Serenity Dlenendra dda11le-1915d9e5-336b-4954-94b0-ed40fb220d0b.png|Rutana AU based on a cover of 'Call Me Beep Me' by her headcanon voice actress |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:LOZFanForLife's characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Female characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fish Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Good characters Category:Royalty